Shinta
by Tai Kuroba
Summary: It couldn't have happened, and yet...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me. Not for profit, so no suing.

A/N: A starter for something more, probably. If people want more, that is.

Kaoru stared blankly into space as her mind tried desperately to cope with recent events. Kenshin hadn't returned from his quick trip to the market, so she and Yahiko had gone out looking for him. They had found him almost immediately, lying broken on the ground next to the groceries, the spilled soy sauce mingling with his blood and soaking the salt. Yahiko had run for the doctor while Kaoru desperately administered first aid- and that was where she got stuck, because what happened next wasn't _possible_. It couldn't have happened, and yet…

And yet it had. She had been checking him over and cataloguing his wounds when she noticed that he was- _smaller_ than before? An unseasonable mist sprang up, then. She didn't think anything of it, they were near the river after all- but then she saw it. The mist was coming from Kenshin! Her poor Rurouni was soon engulfed in the cloud of steam that was rolling off of his skin in waves.

She held tightly to his sleeve, unable to comprehend what was happening as he began to scream, listening as his moans of agony grew higher pitched before fading altogether. She watched blankly as the foul-smelling cloud dissipated, allowing her to see just what had happened. Her first wild thought was that he had vanished, as all she could see were his disheveled clothes, completely uninhabited. Then she saw the bright splash of color that was his hair, vibrant against the dark road.

She reached out a trembling hand and brushed his sweat soaked bangs out of his eyes, eyes that seemed larger than ever in his new child's face. She caressed his cheek, marveling at the smooth skin. His scars were gone… Kenshin's new body was tiny, the red gi he loved so much now fell far past his knees.

What happened next was a blur. Yahiko had arrived with the doctor and though they were both surprised, they managed to push through the shock. Yahiko carried the frail form of his hero on his back all the way to the doctor's office. Gensai-sensei looked Kenshin over and pronounced him perfectly healthy, if lacking a few years. Whatever had happened, it had healed all of the injuries he'd previously sustained. He'd sent them home with instructions to bring Kenshin back soon for a more in-depth examination. When they got back to the dojo, she put Kenshin in his bed, made herself some tea, and went outside.

She sat on the porch, staring at the stars and sipping her tea. She could hear Yahiko in the dojo, working through the night's surprises with good old-fashioned exercise. She was proud of how well he'd handled everything. She'd have to make sure he knew that. The quiet swish of the door opening behind her brought her back to reality. She turned slowly and looked straight into the bleary violet eyes of a six-year-old Himura Kenshin.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenshin was the first to break the silence, "Kaoru-dono," he said softly, "You have been crying, that you have. Are you alright?"

Kaoru was stunned. This man, this stupid, idiotic, sweet, wonderful man was asking _her_ if _she_ was alright, when he- When he- The tears welled up again and she spoke quietly, "We were so _worried_. It had been an hour and you weren't home. You said it would take only a few minutes, so we went looking, and when we found you, you were-were-"

Kenshin stepped forward timidly and put a hand on her cheek in an attempt to comfort her, but she flinched at his touch and started crying in earnest. He quickly pulled back, staring blankly at his tiny hands. Kenshin felt lost, "Kaoru-dono…" He patted her awkwardly, looking miserable.

Slowly, she regained control of herself and was able to give him a shaky smile, "It's o-okay, I'm f-fine." She wiped her face, "I just can't believe that this," She gestured to Kenshin and his newly reduced stature, "Is real. And you, you're just so stupid, asking about how I'm doing when you're obviously suffering. Idiot! Fool! Think about yourself for a change!" She had managed to go from sobbing to angry in three seconds flat.

Kenshin shrank back, surprised by her sudden change in demeanor, "Oro?"

"Oi, ugly, you done moping yet?" Yahiko drawled as he rounded the corner.

Kaoru whirled on him, "Shut up, brat!"

"Make me!" He growled, glaring at his teacher.

"Now, now," a soft voice piped up, "Let's not fight…"

They both jumped guiltily, realizing they had forgotten Kenshin was there. They always did when they started fighting, but this time seemed more important. They sat down heavily on either side of their friend, their anger dulled. The silence stretched on for a while before Yahiko asked in a rough voice, "What happened?"

Kenshin seemed to get even smaller, his eyes downcast. He spoke quietly, "This one was heading home from the market place going past the bamboo grove, when this one heard a noise. Before this one could react there were chains around this one's arms and legs. A man appeared before this one very quickly, his speed was close to god-like…also from him this one could sense no ki at all. He wore all black and his outfit was similar to the Oniwabanshū. He had a sword and the chains, no other weapons. This one attempted to attack him with," Kenshin glanced sheepishly at Kaoru and the muttered quickly, "With the groceries this one had purchased."

Glancing up nervously, Kenshin saw Kaoru's mouth twitch. Yahiko made a noise that might have been a cough. Kenshin's smooth, young face creased, recalling the next part of the incident, "This one…remembers the man leaping in the air at least 3 feet and bringing his sheathed sword down on this ones head."

Yahiko and Kaoru exchanged glances. "But that's – "

Kenshin nodded. "Ryu Tsui Sen – Zan. This one's move. Then this one recalls powder being forced into this one's mouth and after that water…then pain," He glanced hurriedly at Kaoru and added quickly, "But not very much. And when this one awoke," He shrugged helplessly, "This one was already…small."

Yahiko looked thoughtful, "So, it was probably the powder they gave you that caused it."

Kenshin nodded, "That is what this one thinks as well."

They sat without speaking; each one wrapped in their own private thoughts. After a long time, Kaoru realized that Kenshin had nodded off, his young body unable to sustain consciousness at such a late hour. His head rested on his knees in a childish parody of his usual swordsman's sleeping stance. Kaoru smiled sadly and gently picked him up. She looked helplessly at Yahiko, who just shook his head. They went to bed without a word, deeply unnerved by what had happened that night.

A/N: It's done! Yes, I'm continuing this, along with other stories. Expect updates every few weeks, if you care at all XD So, there's something I have to mention, everyone give a huge thank you to my IRL friend who oh so kindly wrote the fight scene for me. Turns out I have a major fail in that area, so she's going to be my crutch for this series. I love her to bits, thanks ever so much!


End file.
